Naru sacrifice
by misteriosayuri
Summary: naruto die and became the spirit king after many trail he faind happynes no good summary paring Byakuya/Naruto mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Naru sacrifice

_I do not own naruto or bleach _

_I gat the idea from __: __kuroishuuha_

CH1 PROLOG

All he remember was dying and bean in eternal darkness then he for a moment he wondered why he continued to fight, even as he felt himself wearing down

But as he saw the crying faces of his precious people he thought to himself…

_Yes…this is why I fight…to protect those smiles…_

And everything turned to a bright and warm white color…it felt so warm and peaceful…he closed his eyes to the numbing sensation.

* * *

Lonely...that was the word to describe how he was feeling. The warmth had long since been replaced with an unforgiving white. The white was mocking him, it was mocking the life he knew…a life of red. It was white, too white for someone who was used to seeing blood all the time. There was no one, no life, it was so lonely. Everyone, all gone, he was so alone. They should be happy, no longer bound to this accursed life...It was better this way...he no longer wanted to become bloody…but did he really?...he was free...but was he really? How could someone who only knew blood accept this peaceful life...It was not like he had a choice...the world had no use for him..._pain...anger...help...help-...help us!_ He could hear something! But that was impoosible…_the pain_! The voices were filled with so much pain! Suffering, crying, cursing...the malevolence was too much...it hurts...he could feel their pain, their loneliness, their anger...He had to stop the pain! He opened his eyes…

* * *

The white blinding white faded away to more relaxing colors and those colors made themselves out to be a bedroom, traditionally done

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and as he looked around the room, he realized something…

"I'm back"

"Welcome back, my king…"

* * *

He was seated in front of the Shinigami, but he felt no fear, he hadn't felt fear for a long time, he had no real fear of dying, just dying without being able to protect

"Heh, brat, I was just about to give up on you"

He didn't answer

"*sigh* I guess living alone for so many years in that place really hardened you?"

He kept his mouth closed in a thin line

"Well? It must have been important for you to wake up like that"

"I sensed the pain…the anger…the loneliness…what is going on?"

"I guess dying in that way really made you more attuned to pain and suffering"

"A blessing and a curse"

Shinigami looked at the young man and felt a sense of guilt, if he hadn't decided to agree…

He could see the great being blaming himself for the situation

"Shinigami-sama please don't blame yourself…"

"Why not?"

"I do not blame you or anyone else"

That was true, he held no blame for anyone, it was in human nature to be corrupt, and he held no hate for the being who was only doing its job

"You really are a martyr"

He just gave a grim smile in return

* * *

He entered a room…it was pitch black, a nice contrast to the blinding white…Shinigami appeared and explained everything to him; souls have been disappearing for a while, hollows have become more vicious, Hueco Mundo no longer provided sanctuary for wandering souls, the balance has been severely disturbed. It is rumored that someone has been trying to create the King's Key…

"I know it is selfish of me to ask…but"

"I understand…"

"Thank you"

As he entered the chamber of souls, he felt himself thinking back to the juubi and rikudo sennin for no reason…

He closed his eyes to meditate

* * *

"**Welcome back…"**

His eyes snapped opened and found himself in a meadow…he hadn't been expecting…

"**Hahahaha the idiot is confused"**

"**That's not nice"**

When he found it in himself to look around he saw all nine spirits and an space, as if it was reserved for something

"**ara ara…I am being ignored"**

The Sennin…what is going on?

"**We are a part of you, when you absorbed juubi into you, you merged with their souls, and in turn they became a part of you…and I…I was always with you had the hope when others did not, you loved people when they were hated, you forgave people when they hated you, so I became a part of you because you really were the second sage…"**

"**So"**

"**with"**

"**this"**

"**power"**

"**Will"**

"**you"**

"**become"**

"**a"**

"**hero"**

"**again?"**

"Yes…by this blade to fight to protect and this blade of protect by fighting…I will bathe in the blood of the evil and unjust…"

"Then I have one thing to say to you…"

"?"

"Welcome back"

He smiled as he answered

"I'm back"

"Naruto"

``hello shinigami-dono '' naruto great back but he did knew that shinigami was here regarding his power end his mission to the Soul society and his responsibility to the king of shinigami or also know as the spirit king by many.

Wene he gat to soul society he got there The sun was shining in his eyes as he looked around…this was one of the many districts he visited and saw that, like the others, even though the condition was not perfect the people were happy…he decided to settle here

He settled in a moderate house that had a nice yard

His neighbors were kind folks and they welcomed him, sometimes inviting him over for the night

Their children were precious balls of sunshine

The next couple months he was happy…but he knew all that would come to an end when he felt the presence of a Hollow. Witch has the form of some one he knew.

Hey what do you think I plan to make this a yoi story with the paring of byakuya/naruto and mpreg

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Naru sacrifice

_I do not own naruto or bleach _

_I gat the idea from __: __kuroishuuha_

_ch 2_

_when he hear the hallow he run out side to see what was happening that when he saw all the destruction and saw what was the cause of it what he saw mad him sad and happy at the same time since he know who was in a low voice he said ``Garaa'' then he began to talk to him ``gara please stop'' but gara do not understand him since he was draw in his blood loss gara joust was saying ``i have to prove my existence by killing '' naruto then said this ``sorry gara but I can lat you killing innocent people sorry saying that I have to use you to destroi gara'' he gat this response `` is OK naru joust as I told you before i`m yous to use as you see feat '' then naru said ``sorry gara and murmurer show the word you eternal sacrifice and pain senning'' h e said _"GAARA!"

The tanuki snapped its head downward and saw Naruto…there was no recognition in his eyes. The tanuki was about to swallow Naruto when it felt a splitting headache…that felt so familiar

"WAKE UP!"

_Wake up? Who is he talking to?_

"GAARA! Wake up!"

_I can't wake up…I already am awake…I need to kill to prove I exist!_

He didn't realize he had said this out loud…Naruto looked sad…before putting on a determined look on his face

_**I didn't want to see blood so soon…but Gaara is my precious friend and I need to save him!**_

Naruto conjured one of his swords and rushed towards Gaara…with only one thought on his mind

_**Please, let me save him…let me save him from his darkness**_

Naruto was swept backwards by one of Gaara's claws, but he extended his reiatsu to create a cushion, so he was left uninjured

Gaara focused his attention on Naruto, the eyes staring straight at him

Naruto didn't let it unnerve him as he got up to try again

_**If try and you fail, try, try, again**_

Naruto concentrated and let his eyes drift close

He felt the wind patterns, the subtle vibrations, and he felt the dark aura…oppressive and angry…but underneath the darkness he could feel a desperate plea to not hurt people, begging to stop the pain

That gave him the motivation needed

As Naruto stabbed his sword into Gaara's mask…where his 'love' mark used to be…Gaara began to fade into the sword

There was no blood and that made Naruto smile…but he knew that it wouldn't always be like this…

There was darkness and a flash of light that nearly blinded Naruto.

* * *

When he focused his eyes he found himself in a white world, but the white was comforting…it was pure and full of life. The whiteness washed away all the sins, purifying everything

"Uzumaki…"

He snapped his head up at the familiar title, there was only one person who addressed him as that

"Gaara?"

"Yes…I once again thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me…"

Naruto chuckled, same old Gaara, he didn't change

"That's what friends do…"

"Thank you Uz-"

Naruto cut him off; if they were friends, they called each other with informality to display their friendship

"Naruto…call me Naruto"

He wanted a sense of friendship and a sense of familiarity in this foreign world

"Naruto…"

Gaara said it awkwardly, as if not used to being asked to call someone informally. That was probably true seeing as Gaara was the son of the Kazekage and had to grow up with manners. Also counting the fact he spent the first couple years of his life as a mentally unstable killer…well it does wonders to your social life

"So what will you do now?"

He was genuinely curious…

"I am part of you now…"

Feeling a bit perturbed by the thought Naruto said the only thing that came to his mind

"Really?"

He resisted a shudder at the thought…it felt a bit perverse

"Yes…the first of nine parts is complete…"

Nine…that number always seemed to stay with him, no matter how much he tried to escape it at first

"It is?"

He had a feeling there was more to it than simply catching Hollows

"You must collect the second part to the nine souls…"

Suddenly it clicked, and Naruto was left with a feeling of understanding

"You mean the souls of the jinchuuriki?"

"Yes"

He let out a tired sigh as he thought about how…troublesome it would be in a another part of soul society

Shikamaru sneezed in the afterlife

"…troublesome" he said after that Naruto wept, as the village he was in didn't make it out…so much blood…all innocent. He touched the ground, only to have his fingers stained with blood. He began to tremble slightly before regaining his composure…

Naruto began to bury the bodies, he gave them individual graves, they deserved that much at the very least

"I'm sorry," He whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry his apologies to the souls he couldn't save

_No, I'm sorry Naruto…I let my darkness consume me and I did this_

"I could never blame you Gaara…my friend"

And he didn't blame Gaara, as a jinchuuriki Gaara had to grow up with hate, and it didn't surprise him that the hidden darkness grew…


End file.
